Willow's Offer
by skysayzrawr
Summary: What would have happened if Willow had taken D'Hoffryn up on his offer of becoming a vengeance demon? If her spells were left unbroken and she, a woman in pain, was given magical revenge powers? Read on to find out! Also, major Spuffy!
1. The Offer

_Hey, everybody! What's up? Oh, that's right, multi-management girl thinks she can go off and start _another_ fic even though she has three other ones going…_

_Yep, that's right, I'm at it again. Sigh. When a fic starts tugging at me, I gotta answer the call, though. So in this story, Willow accepts D'Hoffryn's offer of being a vengeance demon (made in season 4; Something Blue) and it basically deals with the consequences of what would have happened had the spell not been reversed, and had grief-stricken Willow gained magical powers. Total Spuffy, and expect lots of Riley-bashing as that's my favorite sport. A girl can't own her favorite TV show, you gotta give her _some_ fun! _

_Disclaimer: In case you didn't get the hint just then, I sadly own nothing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer except the right to Fanfiction. At least that's something, though! I mean, did you see that Anne Rice (or maybe the owner of her stuff, is she dead now?) requested her works un-fanfictionable. WTF? Like, that's a huge compliment and you're just gonna blow your readers off like that? (Not that I read her stuff. But you know, for those who do. I saw the movie. Oh, who am I kidding the movie is always different from the books. I feel like such a poser…) Whatever…okay enough from babble girl, I'm sure you've had enough to last the whole story by now! I mean, there's gonna be more, but…I'll just shut up now. On with the fic!_

_

* * *

_

"I- I think I could do that." Willow said, voice shaking at first but growing stronger.

Willow was in an alternate dimension. Some kind of demon-guy had grabbed her and taken her here, then proceeded to tell her that he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to make her a vengeance demon. He had said that her pain from the breakup with Oz had pierced through 'dimensional walls' and that she would make a fine demon. At first, Willow wanted to refuse…but then she had thought some more.

Her friends didn't understand the pain. Yeah, Buffy had killed Angel, her first love- but what about when Willow needed some comfort? She ran off to go catch Spike. And Xander- he came to comfort her, at least, but then went off on a speech about how she'd find someone else. Forget about Giles- he just lectured her on how she was in an 'emotionally fragile state' and how she shouldn't be doing magic. Whatever.

"Excellent!" cried the demon she was talking to, D'Hoffryn. "I will mold you into the finest demon I've ever made!"

"So…how do I become a vengeance demon?" Willow asked. "I mean, do you give me the power or something?"

"Yes," the demon answered. "I am D'Hoffryn, creator of vengeance demons! Tell me what kind of demon you would like to be, a little incantation, and POOF! Magical wish-granting powers arrive."

"Oh." Willow said. "Okay. Is there anything I should know before I go through with this?"

"No, nothing that really matters." D'Hoffryn said, thinking about The Quota. "Nothing at all…just sign this contract and you'll be on your way."

"O-okay." Willow said quietly, glossing over the contract that appeared in her hand. "This doesn't look so bad."

She looked around for a pen, which D'Hoffryn kindly produced. With one flourish of her wrist, her name appeared on the document. Too late she realized that the ink was scarlet-colored.

"Wha-" she began, but was cut off by the demon-maker.

"Come now, tell us what kind of demon you would like to become." he announced. "I sense by your heartbreak that you would perhaps wish to benefit women scorned?"

"Well," Willow said, always the last one to be prejudiced or biased. "I think just lovers that have been scorned. Especially ones who got dumped when they tried to fix things…"

"So you have stated." D'hoffryn said, his loud voice commanding attention. "And so it shall be."

* * *

_**AN: Okay, okay I'm sorry, this chapter was INCREDIBLY short. But I need to kind of get things flowing, and this is the starting point. Reviews very much appreciated, it lets me know you want me to post more. **_


	2. The Consequences

_Okay, so last chapter was about this long (holds up fingers together so close they are practically touching) but this one will be longer. I promise. Now, if you can guess who Willow grants a wish for that she already knows (don't know how fast it will come, but it'll happen), you get a cupcake! Chocolate OR vanilla! You choose! Plus, icing of your choice and one topping. But only one…*_

* * *

"Mmm…" Buffy hummed throatily. She was kissing her fiancé on the floor of some old guy's crypt. They seemed to have finished off the pack of demons that had been trying to kill them; except for one in the corner still fighting with Anya to get to Xander. Buffy kept kissing Spike; Anya could handle one little demon, especially with Xander's help.

"Please, girl. Let me pass!" the demon shouted out. "I only wish to pay my gratitudes to our leader!"

"Your what?" Anya asked incredulously, so shocked she forgot to fight.

"Our leader, there in the corner." it said, pointing to Xander. "The one with the beady brown eyes."

"I always knew it wasn't just me!" Anya yelled triumphantly. Then she came back down again. "Wait, _what_? Beady eyes- I mean, Xander- is your leader? When did this happen?"

"Not long ago." the demon replied. "A few days ago, at most. All at once every demon began to feel a slight pull towards the hellmouth. It has only intensified since then. We found out that this young man is the source of the pull and have concluded that he is our next demon king. We have not had one for-"

"About nine hundred years…" Anya interrupted, musing. "Yes, I remember. His name was Freog, if I'm correct. But he was not human; Xander is!"

"It does not matter." the demon returned. "He had invoked the pull. He shall be the king whether he wants to or not."

"I'm gonna take my chances and go with NOT." Xander said as he plunged his stake into the demon's heart.

"My lord, why…?" were its final words. Xander shook his head, retrieving the stake.

"Because," he said. "Because I don't want to be some freaky demon king for a bunch of freaky demons, okay?"

Anya was looking at him with such a glare that Xander felt sure she could wither plants with it.

"You DARE disrespect the ancient traditions of the demon hierarchy?" she asked loudly. "You DARE mock me and the world I came from? You INSOLENT LITTLE HUMAN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW _LUCKY_ YOU ARE?"

"Wow, Ahn." Buffy said, the force of Anya's yell the only thing that could break her kiss with Spike. "You seem to have forgotten that you're kinda all fleshy now, too."

"Yes, well it's no wonder. Demon monarchs are extremely rare, and to have been chosen for one and _turn it down_?" Anya said, voice dropping into a hiss. "Would. Be. Completely. _Insane_."

"So…I should probably take this gig?" Xander asked, not really getting what the big deal was.

"It's not like you have much of a choice, Beady Eyes." Anya sniffed, getting over her little tirade now. "They're going to put you up onto that pedestal- literally- if you want to be put up there or not."

"Great. Absolutely great. Xnder sighed, and walked out with his head in his hands. Anya followed after, possibly in search of some orgasms or something; it was hard to tell if she was actually as mad as she seemed. Buffy and Spike lay on the crypt's floor a little longer.

"Baby?" Buffy said, breaking away from Spike softly.

"What's that, luv?" he asked.

"Well, I think I figured out the perfect place for our wedding." she said.

"Brilliant, where?" he inquired, curious.

"Well, I kinda thought that the beach would be nice since we're only about two hours away from it. We could have the wedding there, then head up to one of those beach-front hotels for our honeymoon. Whadda ya think, honey?" Buffy asked.

"Mmmn. I think I'm the luckiest bloke in the world to be marrying such a smart woman." he said. "And have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

"Oh- about once or three thousand times, today. I love you too." Buffy whispered.

The next morning, Buffy and Spike had the gang over to Buffy's house to try and form a plan to find Willow. Xander's eyes twitched when he noted that Spike was there; when had he arrived? It was daytime outside after all. Anya had picked up Giles and brought him over, and currently was leading him to the couch.

"Buffy, when did Spike get here?" Xander asked. "I mean, I know you're getting married, but you don't have to have him around all the time. He must have gotten up pretty early to make it here before the sun rose."

"Don't be silly, Xander. Spike and I have been sleeping together in my bedroom." Buffy announced. This earned a sly smile from Anya, a curse from Giles when he tripped over the coffee table, and some kind of sputtering from Xander when he appeared to be choking on his tongue. As he was turning an interesting shade of reddish-purple, Buffy came over and clapped him on the back before returning to Spike.

"Not _that_ kind of sleeping together, you moron. Spike and I are waiting until the honeymoon to have sex." she announced in a chipper tone of voice. Xander, clutching at his throat gratefully, coughed but recovered quickly.

"It's okay, Giles. We just have to make sure they don't get married." Xander said, grateful that even if the vampire's tongue had been down his friend's throat, at least other parts of him would remain safely out of Buffy's anatomy.

"Yes, I quite agree." Giles said. "That cannot be allowed to happen. They're under a spell and once it gets reversed, I'm quite sure Buffy would slay us for letting it take place."

"Hey, you sodding idiots, Buffy an' me are right bloody here! Don't talk about us as if we weren't in the bleeding room, cos we are!" Spike shouted.

"Yeah. If you so much as think that you can keep me from my blondie-bear, you'll have another think coming!" Buffy said, then thought for a moment before adding, "A very _painful_ one!"

"Ooh…" Spike said, grabbing his fiancé from behind. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're angry?"

Soon they began kissing fervently and Spike's hand drifted to Buffy waistband.

"Stop." she said, breath hitching in her throat. "Stop right there- not until the honeymoon, okay? I want our first time to be special."

"Oh, all right." the bleach blonde vampire grumbled. "But after that, I warn you, I'm gonna have a lot of pent up…urges."

"You think I won't?" Buffy asked. "I'm nearly going insane not tossing you on the coffee table and screwing you senseless right now!" she paused before recovering her dignity. "But that will have to wait until _after _we're married. Got it?"

"Okay, my nummy little Slayer. For you, I'll wait." he said, before adding, "God, I love you."

"Mmmn, I love you too, Spike." Buffy answered, before tackling him onto the couch and kissing him passionately.

"Boy, this is better than a soap opera." Anya remarked as Xander slowly sunk onto the floor, having seemingly lost the ability to blink, talk, and think coherently. After about five minutes he finally came around.

"We. Need. To. Get. Willow. Back. NOW!" he said, startling Buffy so much she almost fell off the couch.

"Oi, don't scare my chit, you whelp!" Spike said indignantly.

"Okay," Xander said more calmly. "I'm not even going to pretend to know what that means, but I do get the gist. And Buffy is not yours. Got it?"

"She bloody well is!" Spike insisted.

"Spike!" Buffy said. "I am so not- well, I guess I am yours…but you're mine, too!"

"I never said different, luv." Spike said softly, before nuzzling Buffy's neck and encircling her waist with his arms. "We probably ought to research now, though. We don't want poor father-in-law here to stay blind, do we?"

"No," Buffy said, remembering her request for Giles to give her away. "We really don't."

* * *

_*Please note that all cupcakes are made entirely of your imagination. But they're still yummy. _


	3. Amelia's Bridal Boutique

_Hey, all. I just wanted to say thanks for all the story alerts/ favorites! Leave me a review, and I'll mention your name and give you a response. Now, on with the fic! _

* * *

"And he just totally treated me like _crap_, ya know?"

"Oh, yeah, sweetie. I can sympathize. Been there, done that." Willow said to her new buddy Belinda.

"Yeah, it sucks, right? (hic) And the worst thing is that the slutty bitch who took Tom away from me in the first place…is gonna _marry_ him! (hic) An' Tom is doing everything I asked him to do for _me_, for _her_!" Belinda sobbed while finishing off her third 'Sex on the Beach'. Willow patted her back.

"Oh, sweetie, that's terrible!" she said to a hiccupping Belinda. "Like what?"

"Well, like- I always told him that he should spend less time with his friends, right? And he told me to 'back off him and his (hic) buddies' but when _Lisa _says he's spending too much time with them, he jumps to her side and (hic) begs forgiveness! It's like he's taking all his unresolved problems with me and fixing them with _somebody else_!" Belinda sobbed as tears wracked her body. "I wish he (hic) knew how it felt! I wish that Tom would have to deal with being a girlfriend who was dumped for her own _sister_!"

"Wish granted." Willow said in a deep voice as her eyes lit up for a moment.

"Huh?" Belinda asked, wiping her tears.

"Oh, nothing, sweetie." Willow said kindly. "I'm sure Tom will get what's coming to him. Now, I have to go, but promise me you'll get over him. It's for the best."

"O-okay, thanks. You've been really (hic) nice to a stranger." Belinda said. "I hope the bastard that did you wrong will pay, too."

"Oh," Willow said quietly as she left. "You can be _sure_ of it."

Later, at Buffy's house, Buffy sat up and stretched.

"Giles." Buffy whined. "I need some air, like, really bad."

"Oh, all right, Buffy. You don't seem to be making much progress anyway, why don't you go out and patrol for tonight?" he replied, then went over the words in his head again. "I mean that in the kindest way possible, of course."

"I know, Giles. I'm not really research-y girl. That was more Willow's thing…" she said, as she got up and stretched. She could feel Spike's eyes on her.

"I think I need some air, too." Spike said as he followed suit.

"Spike, you're a vampire. You don't need air." Giles said, not realizing the couple was already gone.

"Oh, Spike, it's _perfect_!" Buffy breathed, looking at the wedding dress in the window. It really was; it had a small bodice, with an empire waist, a beautiful column of silk falling to the ground, light cap sleeves, and some amazing beading in intricate patterns all over the thing.

"Yeah," Spike said appreciatively. "I can't wait to rip it off you."

"Spike! Wait- to rip it off me, I'd have to own it and- ooooh! I can't wait!" she yelled, running into the shop. Hey; on the hellmouth, almost everything's open 24/7.

"I want that one!" Buffy said excitedly as she pointed to the dress. The shopkeeper she was talking to nodded and smiled.

"Indeed, I knew you would." she said with an air of mystique. "I could see it in the cards…" Buffy looked skeptical so she laughed and admitted the truth. "Oaky, so I saw you oggling it outside."

Buffy giggled as the woman got the dress off the dummy and held it up to Buffy.

"Try this on," she said, "We can up- or down-size as need be."

The woman led Buffy behind a curtain and into a dressing room. Helping Buffy put the dress on, she clutched her hands to her heart when it was in place.

"Wow…it's perfect." the shopkeeper breathed. Buffy blushed.

"You think?" she asked nervously.

"Hey you chits, what's taking so bloody-" Spike said as he entered the room. When he caught sight of Buffy, the words dried up in his throat and he whispered the rest of his scentance. "-long…Wow, Buffy. You look…just…I mean…wow."

"Gee, thanks." Buffy said, giggling at him. "Just what a girl wants to hear!"

"No," Spike said seriously. "I mean, Buffy, you look beautiful. Amazing, and gorgeous, and stunning, and…and…are you sure you want to be marrying _me_?"

"Spike!" Buffy laughed. "Who _else_ would I have?"

"Angel." Spike said, face darkening. "I bet he'd bloody pounce on you in _that_ dress."

"Oh, Spike." Buffy said reverently. "There is no one else I want. You are perfect and I love you, and _nothing_ will stop me from marrying you even if I have to kill a thousand vampires to get to you- understood?"

"Yeah, luv." Spike said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I think I got it."

It was about this time that both of them noticed the nervous shopkeeper edging towards the curtain that would take her back into the front of the shop.

"Oh- sorry, sorry." Buffy said, laughing weakly. "The whole 'vampire' thing, it's a little joke he and I have…"

"Oh, it's not that." the shopkeeper said. "I totally know about vamps. I just thought you two could use a minute…?"

"You…know about vampires?" Buffy asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah! Can't run a shop on the hellmouth and _not_ know about 'em." she said, chuckling.

"You know about the hellmouth?" Buffy asked, even more shocked.

"Of course! My grandmother's part demon, ergo I know all about the supernatural stuff. Mostly, I just practice Wicca, though." she said calmly. "Also…I have this."

Buffy watched in wonder as a tail crept out from under the woman's apron.

"Oh my god!" Buffy exclaimed. "That's so cool! So, um, do you kill people?"

"Oh, no. Strictly good only. I usually only use my powers for stuff like ensuring that a wedding goes off without a hitch. There's a reason I'm the best bridal shop in Sunnydale." she said, pride flavoring her voice. "How do _you _know about all this? It's refreshing to have a customer who doesn't rub their eyes and spastically blink when they accidentally see my tail."

"Oh, that. I've known for a long time; I'm the Slayer. One girl-"

"In all the world." Amelia finished, looking interested. "Yeah, I know about her. It's a huge honor to be helping you with your wedding dress. Would you like me to help out with the wedding, too?" she asked.

"Oh…I'd love you to!" Buffy said, tears misting her eyes. "One thing, though…what's your name?"

"Amelia." the shopkeeper replied. "Amelia Turner."

"Well, thanks, Amelia. It's really nice to have somebody to help me out that knows about all of this stuff." Buffy said, waving her arms about the general vicinity.

"Likewise." Amelia replied, a small smile slipping onto her face. "I have a question, too, though."

"Oh?" Buffy asked.

"Um…why is the Slayer marrying a vampire?"


	4. My Husband's Non Dustyness

_Hey, thanks to all those who favorited/added this to their story alerts! Drop me a review, and I'll mention you in my next A/N. :)_

* * *

"It's kind of a long story." Spike answered, sighing.

"I've got time." Amelia said, spreading her hands apart. "Plenty of it."

Buffy and Spike proceeded to tell her the whole story, ending with Spike's sudden proposal and Buffy's realization that she loved him. And of course, her acceptance.

Amelia gave a low whistle.

"You folks have been through a _lot_." she said, admiration in her voice. "And I guess I ought to thank you for saving the world, though I didn't know you did at the time."

"Oh, no need for thanks," Buffy said, blushing. "It's kind of my job."

"Well, you're gonna get it anyway, honey." Amelia said, tone taking on a protective edge. "And I'm gonna see you through every step of this wedding and make sure it's the fairy-tale affair every girl dreams of."

"Oh- thank you, Amelia!" Buffy said, hugging her. "I feel like we're already friends, even if we've only known each other fifteen minutes!"

"You know, it's odd…" Amelia said thoughtfully. "But I think I do, too."

Spike watched the entire scene unfold, bemused with his soon-to-be-wife and her new best friend.

"The girl is doing well."

"Indeed, she has already far surpassed the others; she's a woman on a mission."

"Yes…you have done very well, D'Hoffryn. This 'Willow' has met and exceeded the Quota. We are pleased."

"Why thank you, Council. I picked her for that very reason. I believe she could be the Next."

"The…"

"Did he just say…"

"The Next? Think before uttering rash words, D'Hoffryn."

"Oh, they are not rash. I have contemplated for a long, long time. I specifically engineered the circumstances so this course of events would unfold…"

"Ah…do tell, D'Hoffryn, do tell…"

"It's _perfect_." Buffy breathed. Amelia smiled.

"Yep. I just knew you'd love it!" she said, straightening the veil that hung on Buffy's head. "It was designed specifically to go with the gown."

"It suits you, luv." Spike said, revealing his presence.

"I thought I told you to wait in the front, young man!" Amelia scolded. "It's bad enough you saw the bride's dress before the wedding day!"

"Er…night, actually." Spike said. "But, yeah. Sorry, I couldn't help it; it's lonely out there with nobody but bridal magazines for company."

"Night?" Amelia asked, still stuck there.

"Yeah- vampire? Can't go out in the sun. It's a bloody shame," Spike sighed. "But there's nothing we can do about it…"

"Of course!" Amelia said, actually slapping herself on the head. "Oh, why didn't I think of this sooner? I can put a protective spell on you- just for a day, mind you- but long enough that you can get married in the sun if you want to."

"Oh my god, Amelia!" Buffy sqealed. "Could you actually do that for us? That would make everything just _perfect_!"

"Why, certainly. It's just a matter of a few herbs and an incantation!" Amelia replied. "And of course, a little tail-shaking from your truly."

"Brilliant!" Spike cried as he came over and caught Amelia up in a hug. "I can't bloody believe it! Me, gettin' married in the _sun_! And keepin' all my bits non-dusty, like!"

"Amelia, I think you might just be my new best friend." Buffy said as she sighed happily. "Me and Spike in the sun! In the sun! Getting married! It's all so romantic…"

"Happy to help." Amelia said kindly, fixing Buffy's veil once more. "Now, let's get you out of that dress and discussing the wedding details with me in the front."

"Oh, honey!" Willow said sympathetically as she patted a sniffling girl on the back. "It'll be okay!"

"But it can't!" Deirdre sighed tearfully. "It'll never be the same without Justin! Sometimes I think about just ending my life…"

"Don't say that!" Willow said fiercly. "It's all _his_ fault, the cheating bastard!"

"You're right, you're right…" Dierdre said. "Sometimes I wish that low-life piece of scum would just…just…oooh!"

"Let it out, sweetie!" Willow said. "Tell me what you want to happen."

"Sometimes I wish…" Dierdre said, half-sobbing. "Sometimes I wish Justin would have just turned into the slimy grub that he is! That he's be two inches tall and have no control over anything- let alone my heart…"

"Wish granted." Willow said, voice deepening.

"Huh?" the sobbing girl asked.

"Nothing, nothing. So, Deirdre, why don't we go pay a visit to Justin? I bet he'll be ready to apologize to you once he's through his…ordeal."

"You know what? I think maybe that would be a good thing!" Deirdre said confidently before allowing her mask to waver. "You'll come with me though, right?"

"Of course." Willow said with a smile. "Of course."

"God, Amelia. I swear you are a miracle worker!" Buffy said reverently. "I could never have gotten all this set up in one night!"

"It's my job!" Amelia said brightly, giving Buffy a mega-watt smile. "I just love helping brides. They have such a…glow about them."

"Well, it's no wonder!" Buffy gushed. "You helped me secure the venue, date, _and_ catering, not to mention helping me out with my husband's…er…non-dusty-ness." she said, then checked the clock on the wall. "All at…three-quarters past midnight! You're a goddess. Seriously."

"Well, not _really_, but thanks for the compliment! Now," Ameila said, jumping up and clapping her hands. "I'm pretty sure it's bedtime for both me and the bride-to-be."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I kept you up so late, Amelia." Buffy said, rubbing at her eyes. "It's been a nice night, though."

"Oh, it's no problem! Now, just remember, you need to come in tomorrow at three for your second dress fitting. I'll have all my staff here then to help you." Amelia said, smiling.

"Okay, thanks so much!" Buffy said, throwing her arms around her new friend's neck.

"Like I said, it's no problem, Buffy." Amelia said gently. "I can just see the love between you and Spike and I can't wait to marry you off to that handsome hunk of-"

"Okay, okay! Groom coming in to take his bride-to-be back home!" Spike yelled, effectively cutting off Amelia as he grabbed Buffy and toted her out the door.

"Oh, and thanks, chit." he said, poking his head back into the room before leaving. He turned back to Buffy as he opened the shop's door and walked onto the sidewalk. "Time to get you home, Slayer."

"Mmm." Buffy said as she curled up in Spike's arms. "I can't wait."


End file.
